


500 days without you

by fatlwt



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry is depressed, M/M, Sad, Suicide, mention of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatlwt/pseuds/fatlwt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's been 500 days without Louis</p>
            </blockquote>





	500 days without you

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning- mention of self harm

_Dear Louis,_

_It's been 1 Year, 4 Months, 1 Week, 6 Days, 5 Hours, 46 Minutes and 39 Seconds without you. 1 year, 4 months, 1 week, 6 days, 5 hours, 46 minutes and 39 seconds since you decided my demons were too much to handle. Why did you wait so long to decide that Louis? I'm sorry if I burdened you, I understand dealing with me gets hard sometimes. I come with a lot of baggage and I guess you couldn't handle it. But Louis you were the only thing keeping me sane and I don't know how much longer I can survive. I tried to stop the evil thoughts from entering my mind by thinking about you and all our good times but the bad outweighs the good. I hear the voices Louis and they're only getting stronger._   
_Some of my best times were spent with you and I am forever grateful to have met you. But the bad times outweigh the good times and they were lots of bad times. I'm sorry for putting you through hell and breaking down so much. You didn't get to enjoy much of anything because of me. I think a part of me always knew you would leave me just like everyone else. You were just like everyone else. You promised forever but I don't blame you for deciding that forever wasn't what you wanted. That I wasn't what you wanted._   
_Remember when you kissed my scars and told me everything would be okay? I believed you. But everything won't be okay. It won't ever be okay. I stare down at the blood as it drips off my wrist sometimes and somehow that makes me feel happy. I deserve the pain, I'm a fucked up a mess that won't ever be fixed. I'm sorry for wasting so much of your time._   
_I have loved you since I first laid my eyes on you Louis. I think I'll always love you. Please always remember me as I'll always remember you._   
_This is my goodbye to you Louis, I'll miss you. Thank you for sticking by as long as you did I know it was hard. Thank you for putting up with my demons and always being there to hold me at 3am. Thank you for saving me when I couldn't save myself. I will always remember the things you did for me Louis._   
_It's been 500 days without you and I can't go on._   
_All The Love, H xx_

**Author's Note:**

> this story is sexy. my fave. it's short but sexy


End file.
